


Colors

by misterinkwell



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blood, Comic, F/F, Illustrated, Nonsexual Nudity, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-06 23:30:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3152345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misterinkwell/pseuds/misterinkwell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She came for the stories. She stayed for the one telling them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colors

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cancerously](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cancerously/gifts).



  


**Author's Note:**

> There is nothing I love more than visual metaphors. With this comic I wanted to show not just a hypothetical interaction between the Disciple and Redglare but also how meeting the Disciple would have changed Redglare's entire world by quite literally giving it color and depth. Not only does the color and art style shift along with their growth of their relationship but it also shows Redglare's growth as a person into the justice-seeking secret Sufferist we saw in the comic. 
> 
> I wanted to focus almost entirely on her relationship with the Disciple and downplay anything to do with the Signless/Sufferer, and I think I succeeded fairly well. She was drawn in by his image but she stayed for the Disciple's telling of his message, and it was just as much her care for the Disciple as it was her respect for the Sufferer that lead her to adopting their philosophy. Also I am just intensely dedicated to the idea that the Disciple, even hardened and bitter from sweeps and sweeps alone, would still have enough love and care in her heart to open it to someone else after the Signless. If anyone would need a moirail to share their pain and soothe their hurts it would be her.
> 
> I pushed myself a lot artistically with this comic (for the sake of that sweet, sweet metaphor) and I think it really paid off; I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed making it!


End file.
